


What did I do to deserve this?

by TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals/pseuds/TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals
Summary: Ok, this will be a long note, basically because i need to explain some of the choices i made. For one, I made Ethan gay. Don't come for me! I would be sad if i went down the route of him having a crush on her, but her already having a girlfriend, I would cry writing it, and my laptops already broken enough without water damage, so for the sake of my laptop and my heart, Hes gay. Also he gets a storyline so thats fun too. Dont worry, he and Lex are Best friends still, so thats fine. Anyway, at this point this note is going to be longer than the chapter, So I'll stop
Relationships: Grace Chastity/Lex Foster
Comments: 20
Kudos: 4





	1. Tale as young as time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this will be a long note, basically because i need to explain some of the choices i made. For one, I made Ethan gay. Don't come for me! I would be sad if i went down the route of him having a crush on her, but her already having a girlfriend, I would cry writing it, and my laptops already broken enough without water damage, so for the sake of my laptop and my heart, Hes gay. Also he gets a storyline so thats fun too. Dont worry, he and Lex are Best friends still, so thats fine. Anyway, at this point this note is going to be longer than the chapter, So I'll stop

“Bye Hannah, be good for Ethan please.”  
“She’ll be fine Lex. She’s always an angel”  
Lex smiled  
“Thanks E. We’ll be back by 10 at the latest, ok?”  
“Bye then!”  
Lex let the door of Ethans house click shut behind her  
“Don’t look so worried Lex! Ethans a great guy, and you know he and Hannah are the best of friends.”  
Grace smiled. God she was beautiful. The cold wind had caused her cheeks to flush, and her eyes were sparkling. Lex chewed on her lip nervously. Grace grabbed her hand.  
Shell be fine! Hey, loosen up a bit, we’re watching beauty and the beast! Its my absolute favourite Disney movie. I guess I’m just a sucker for romance.”  
Lex grinned  
“Um, Stockholm syndrome much?”  
Lex stopped  
“I’m just kidding! I mean, it’s a great film! I mean... I...”  
(Fuck you Alexandra Foster. Can’t you get through one date without messing it all up? Goddamit.)  
Lex wanted to punch herself. She got the prettiest girl in school and she was ruining it.  
“Lex? Are you okay? Did I say something?”  
Lex looked at Grace. The sparkle had gone from her eyes and she looked nervous  
“What? No, of course not! You’re perfect. I mean.... You look perfect... shit... I mean...”  
She was cut off at that moment because of the fact that Grace’s lips were suddenly on hers.   
Well... This is new. Kissing a girl, huh. I mean, I know I’m bi but still, I’ve never done this before...  
She didn’t even notice that they were done until Grace poked her  
“Starstruck? Come on, my parents were expecting us ten minutes ago”  
(Grace Chastity. Grace Fucking Chastity just kissed me. I just made out with Grace Chastity. AND SHE CHOSE TO. Holy Shit)  
Grace Giggled.   
“Come on Lex. Pizza on me”


	2. Our Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty long chapter but its important. Enjoy

“Here you go, see? She’s perfectly fine.”  
Lex looked at Ethan and smiled. Of course she knew Hannah would be okay, she always was. That didn’t stop her from worrying though.  
It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Ethan, Hell, she’d probably trust him with her life, but with Hannah, it was different.  
Lex was only nine when Hannah was born, but as soon as she saw her face, she knew she would do anything for this child.   
When her mother got into her drunken rages, Lex would curve her body over Hannah’s so she couldn’t be hit. If it got too bad, Lex would scoop her up and bring her out of the house. They didn’t have money for anything, so they would usually go down to the beach. That’s where she met Grace.  
It was a cold, windy, rainy day and Hannah was only 5 and wearing nothing but a night dress. As soon as they stepped out of the house she was shivering. By the time they made it to the beach she was crying. Lex was already overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do.   
“Hey, are you okay?”  
Lex looked up to see a beautiful stranger holding a fleece sweatshirt in front of her. The stranger handed it to Lex, who blinked at her.  
“For the little one! I know it’s too big, I hope that’s okay. I’m Grace by the way, what’s your name”  
Lex was bewildered. This kind stranger was walking the beach in the rain in case someone needed a sweatshirt! What an insane, amazing person.  
Lex pulled the fleece over Hannah’s head  
Grace Grinned  
“Looks like you two could do with a hot chocolate. Come back to mine. Your sister can play with my little brother. And you look like you’re in desperate need of some talking”  
The next thing Lex knew, she was in a cosy town house with a mug of hot chocolate in front of her. Hannah was having a great time with her new friend.  
“Lex, I hope I’m not prying, but is there a reason why a fourteen year old girl was out on the beach in the rain in January with her five year old sister?”  
Lex looked at the kind, concerned face in front of her, and suddenly everything came out. About her mother and her step-dad, the drinking and drugs, the abuse and screaming, and the fact that she was basically Hannah’s mother. The whole time Lex was talking, Grace was silent, simply nodding at parts. She didn’t comment when Lex started crying, just handed her a box of tissues. At the end she said “Look, Lex, if you ever need anywhere to stay, we’re always here.”  
Lex jumped up and hugged Grace.  
“Lex, Lex, Marty knows Webby! He has a Friend called Chorn, and she talks to webby! So now We’re best friends!!”  
Lex grinned.   
“I think you’re going to be seeing a lot more of him soon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Okay, hear me out about Chorn, Okay? I know I made up Marty and people don't like that, but i needed someone to connect with Hannah (for reasons...) and I love firebringer more than life so deal with it i guess? No that was aggressive, dont hate me, i like making oc's in stuff


	3. Ethan?

“Hey, Alexandra? I’m going out for a few drinks with that nice man down the road, okay?”  
“Sure Mom, I hope you wreck your car.”  
But her mother was already gone  
Lexes phone buzzed  
Grace: Hey, can you come to the park? Ethans here, and he looks really upset. He won’t talk to anyone, but you’re his best friend.   
Lex: Shit! Can you take Hannah?   
Grace: Of course. Just come quick, he looks like he’s about to cry  
2 minutes later, Lex heard a knock at the door. Grace looked flustered. They both thanked each other and lex bolted out the door.   
The park was just down the street. Lex sprinted there as fast as she could. What could possibly be wrong with Ethan?  
She turned into the gate and instantly saw Ethan. He was sitting on a swing, not moving an inch despite kids running around him. He didn’t look up when Lex sat down beside him, and only reacted when she said  
“How long have you been here”  
He looked up at her. Lex noticed that he hadn’t slept. He sighed.  
“Hey, Lex.”  
“Ethan, Dude! What’s up? Please?”  
Ethan stared at her. And then he broke. He started sobbing quietly. Lex grabbed his arm and brought him next to the dumpster.  
“Ethan?”  
“Lex.... I can’t....”   
“What? What happened? Are you okay? Please Ethan”  
Ethan dried his eyes on his jacket. His face was red an puffy and he looked broken  
“Lex, you’ll hate me!”  
“No, I won’t. I could never hate you, okay? Look at me Ethan Green. You are my best friend. There Is nothing you say that could make me hate you, okay?”  
“Okay. I... I... I think your mothers dead. And I think its my fault”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I'm sorry for all these cliffhangers in my fanfics. Anyway, I have school tomorrow so probably no update. Although, whenever i say there will be an udate, there isn't, so we'll see.


	4. Calm Down

Lex blinked. Her mother, dead? She wasn’t going to pretend she hadn’t wanted it once or twice, but now that it actually happened....  
She looked at Ethan.  
“You think? What do you mean?”  
Ethan glanced up at her. His voice was trembling.  
“I... I don’t know if she really is. I mean, I think she is, I don’t know. I saw her one moment, and I was on my motorbike. She wasn’t looking, she must have been drunk, or high or something. But then I heard this crack, and I saw a huge flash, I must have... I dunno hit my head or something. And then... She wasn’t there. I had to have hit her right, she was no where. Like se just... Dissapeared. Lex, Im so sorry”  
Lex was confused. Disappeared? Had she been knocked so far that she flew out of sight?  
“Ethan... I don’t know what happened, but this isn’t your fault, okay? Maybe shes not even dead. She could have gone back for something, or maybe she... I dunno, wanted to get more booze? Look Ethan, We’ll fix this, okay? Now come to mine, Grace is worried sick”  
She grabbed Ethans arm.  
“Lex, why don’t you hate me?”  
“What?”  
“Why don’t you hate me?”  
Lex gave him a look of pure exasperation  
“Because, Ethan Green, You are an amazing friend. I love you like a brother. You are the best father figure for Hannah, and you DID NOT, kill my mother.”  
He still looked miserable  
“Come on, We need to ease graces worry, okay? She thinks you are having a mental breakdown”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh spoopy. Short chapter coming next. Maybe even later today? hmmmm we'll see


	5. Nothing

Dana’s head felt like it was splitting in two. What just happened? Where... was she?   
She thought that that punk of a kid had hit her, but then, wouldn’t some part of her be injured?   
She slowly tested each body part. No damage, the only pain was her fucking head.   
She had had bad headaches before, from hangover, but this was different, as if her brain was on fire.  
She looked around. She was in an empty white... room? She couldn’t see any walls, just... blank.   
Clambering to her feet, she saw something up ahead. Or perhaps the word was nothing. It was a patch of what appeared to be air, except, there was nothing. No white, no black, just, nothing. Like what blind people see.   
She reached out her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry it was so short lol. Might even update again today. Three updates in a day? Now that would be weird


	6. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, this is a long chapter, and its quite heavy too, but even though we have a emotional chapter happening, I'm still going to self promo because i have no shame lmao. I have a youtube channel now! Go check out what if starkid had called itself moonshoes. Its the one with the robert manion/twisted profile picture because hes so fucking adorable in that show. Also, while you're there, check out Slyther Lynn too! Enjoy!!!

Dana heard a crack and saw a light, Like the first time, but this time, she wasn’t moving, the room was. She saw blurred shapes moving around, until, as quickly as it started, it was over. She tentatively stood up to investigate.

The shapes on the walls were actually pictures, and videos. She walked slowly to one of them. Is that... Hannah? No, it isn’t, the eyes are different. That’s Lex when she was Hannah’s age.

She was reading a book, Laughing. Suddenly, the bang of a door slamming make her jump, and she hid her book under her pillow and Clambered under the bed.

Dana was confused. Who would scare this child? She started getting angry. She kept watching. And suddenly, she saw.... Herself.

Dana had slammed into the room, Barely able to keep her balance. She was shouting something incoherent, And then she left. For a moment there was silence, then, Lex started sobbing under the bed. The screen went black.

Dana was shocked. That was... her? 

She walked to the next one.

This one was Hannah, with an older Lex beside her. They were dancing around the living room, to a popular song. 

Dana smiled. That looked like so much fun.

Suddenly a yell came from the front door. Lex’s face turned from joy to horror. She scooped Hannah up and snuck out the back door. Out there, Hannah started crying, and lex held her closer and said “It’s okay sweetheart. Mommy will go back out in a while. Do you want to go to the playground?” Hannahs face lit up.

Dana fell to her knees. What was she doing?

More videos spun in front of her. Lex crying with Hannah in the other room, as Dana pulled her hair. Hannah and Lex hiding in the kitchen cabinet as Dana and a boyfriend fought. Ethan, that punk kid, Comforting Lex as she talked about how stressed she was about having to parent Hannah.

Tears sprang to Danas eyes. What had she done to Lex, To Hannah. Did she really know her kids? Dana tried to think of one thing that Lex was interested in. Music? Art? Dana had no clue. What about Hannah? What did she like? Who were her kids.

The guilt washed over Dana like a tsunami. She knelt on the floor. This feeling was like nothing she’d ever felt before. The pure sadness, guilt and self-loathing was eating her alive.

“Dana Foster?”

Dana Jumped. 

“Who’s there?”

“Nobody, and Everybody, Miss Foster”

A large shadow loomed on the walls. Dana Looked around desperately.

“Do you see your daughters, Dana? They don’t want you, do they? You know that, don’t you?”

A tear ran down Dana’s face

“Now, they think you’re dead. You will never stop hurting them”

“Send me back, please!!”

“Oh, but Dana, don’t you see? You belong here. You Don’t deserve these girls, so Hatchetfield brought you to a place you do deserve. You have 24 hours. If you can fix yourself and them In that time, you stay with them. If you cant, you stay here with me.”

A crack, A flash.


End file.
